the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies: The Final Chapter
|followed by= }} The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter is the fifth and final book in The Super Babies series by D. Isaac Thomas. Summary It is time. For Baby Intelligence to become a professional Crodela player. For the S.M.S.B., who is still hell bent on bringing about the peace the world has strove for, to put an end to the evil Annabeth Black and bring about the redemption of Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Young Pythoman insists on assisting them, but how can anyone with his origins be trusted? Can Baby Intelligence trust himself? Now he will face his greatest feat yet, not just in strength, but also in the heart. It all ends here. Synopsis Chapter 1: Deep in the Works In the opening, Annabeth Black uses her NoHead Sign to bypass the Lake of Tears and reach Sebiscuits Cardarphen. With Brute Gunray and Mean King gone, she openly declares her wish to form an alliance with the evil baby. Cardarphen agrees and Black proposes they build a new control station. Chapter 2: Telekinibabe's Promise Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor Shortly afterwards, Baby Intelligence was contacted by the Police Grand Army, who insisted he come to see them. He initially hesitated, as he had already been spending far to little time on Crodela, but he finally obliged after an argument with Baby Strength, at which point he resolved to call them back. Chapter 4: The Words of a Deity After ending the call, Baby Intelligence left Hardy under Telekinibabe's charge and Force Baby under Optica's while he took Baby Strength and Lindsay Kellerman with him. As per Sheriff Bladepoint's request, his being deceased left Baby Intelligence the new leader of the Police Grand Army. He felt this was too much of a burden as he did not think he was strong enough to take on the NoHeads or to duel Annabeth Black. However, he was able to reason with them that Lewis would make for a far better leader than he, which the council reluctantly acquiesced to. Lewis was extremely touched upon learning the true extent of Baby Intelligence's confidence in him, and he promised that he would do anything he asked of him, knowing Baby Intelligence would not abuse this oath. Chapter 5: Sabre Dance Things go back to normal for the S.M.S.B. The members’ hour of training is over, and now they all have some downtime. Force Baby is hanging out in the Fun Room, and Baby Strength is writing a new story in his notebook. As he monitors Telekinibabe and Lindsay, who are sparring on a jungle gym, Baby Intelligence sits on the porch reading the newspaper. Eventually, a blade-lock works out for Telekinibabe, and he pushes Lindsay off the ledge. Lindsay falls and lands against a cushion below that lines the floor. Brushing herself off, Lindsay walks over to Baby Intelligence and asks him what he is up to and what he is reading about, to which he replies, “Hello, Lindsay...nothing. Go play, Lindsay.” Lindsay hesitates, then turns back toward Baby Intelligence and asks if he is troubled. Baby Intelligence says he doesn’t want to discuss it and Lindsay turns to leave. However, Baby Intelligence can see her through his newspaper. Finally, he agrees to tell her. He says that Sebiscuits was the first member who joined the S.M.S.B., but he then turned to the dark side. Lindsay asks if he is a NoHead. As she sits down, Baby Intelligence confirms this. He explains that Sebiscuits helped to destroy the police, and personally murdered Katie Black and Paige, and had attempted to kill Baby Intelligence himself. Lindsay then asks what had happened to him, and Baby Intelligence says that he turned on the NoHeads and became a rogue. He then reveals that Sebiscuits had just kidnapped the President. Revolted, Lindsay declares that they had to stop him. Back in the Lake of Tears, Annabeth and Sebiscuits return with the President of the United States of America. Their shuttle descends and comes neatly to rest at the edge of the same docking bay Telekinibabe had once hidden in. He had built a new control station. As Sebiscuits strides out of the ship, RC-5 approaches and confirms that the base is under control. Slightly annoyed, Sebiscuits asks if the commander got the President off his ship, which RC-5 confirms to be true. Sebiscuits declares that the S.M.S.B. has forgotten them, meaning it is too late for him to be stopped. He believes that the U.S.A. will soon be under his control. Chapter 6: To Fuel a Potato Chapter 7: The Fog Falls Eager to stop the baby who had betrayed him, Baby Intelligence sounds the alarm, getting Telekinibabe, Force Baby, and Baby Strength in action. They all climb into the garage through a hatch, and Baby Intelligence activates the engines of their mobile. As the babies take off, Baby Intelligence contemplates the difficulty and significance of the mission. He thinks it would see the death, or possible redemption, of Sebiscuits, which means the world will finally be safe when they return home. On several occasions, the S.M.S.B. loses their way. At a gas station, they are found by Pythoman, who initially tortures Baby Intelligence and tries to kill Lindsay. Pythoman is cornered; Baby Intelligence forces him to swear an oath of servitude. Chapter 8: The Wandering Path The unlikely group begins their trek to the Lake of Tears, where Pythoman tells them Cardarphen is, or so rumor has it. Baby Intelligence, who feels the destinies of Pythoman and himself are linked, has no idea not know he and his friends are being manipulated. When the President of the United States of America is kidnapped, Pythoman convinces them not to finish their trek to the lake, insisting that Black and Cardarphen would ambush them. Pythoman agrees to lead them to a construction tower. Although Force Baby is suspicious, Baby Intelligence complies. Chapter 9: Baby Intelligence's Choice Chapter 10: The Final Debate At the base of the tower, Pythoman deserts the S.M.S.B. following a heated argument between himself and Telekinibabe. Disappointed, Baby Intelligence and company go to sleep. Baby Intelligence is disturbed by a vision of Pythoman speaking with Annabeth Black, pledging himself to the NoHeads and planning to betray the S.M.S.B. Upon awaking, Baby Intelligence sees Pythoman has returned and harshly accuses the mutant. We then learn that Pythoman came to respect Black deeply during the Second NoHead War, though he still envies her power. Chapter 11: The Construction Tower Meanwhile, Sebiscuits and Annabeth take off with the President to burn him in the City Volcano. Pythoman speeds away, with the Pinewood Derby in close pursuit. The enemy ship fires several bullets at him, but he dodges them all before calling out to them. A moment later, the hood opens and fires at least a dozen missiles at Pythoman. Pythoman swerves around, causing the missiles to veer into each other and explode. Pythoman flies ahead of the wreckage and cackles. In the meantime, Sebiscuits drops the President’s bench onto the platform while he was still bound to it, and it lands on its legs. Baby Intelligence comes walking over and telekinetically crushes the ropes binding the President. But then Pythoman shows up alongside Annabeth and Sebiscuits. Force Baby rushes at him, despite Baby Intelligence’s protests, and Sebiscuits smashes him into a wall. With that, Sebiscuits activates his sword and lunges at the rest of the group. In a moment of distraction, Lindsay is slashed in the stomach by Sebiscuits, but she is only wounded. In his attempt to strike the former NoHead from behind, Telekinibabe is smashed into a wall by Pythoman. With two of the five babies wounded, Sebiscuits immediately engaged Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength. Baby Strength manages to fend off Sebiscuits’ initial strikes due to his mastery of a more defensive style of fencing, but he was electrocuted by Annabeth and smashed into the ground mere seconds after the fall of his three friends. With everyone else unconscious, Baby Intelligence is left to contend with might of the Dark Lord alone. After slashing at Baby Intelligence a few times, Sebiscuits takes off his cloak and takes up his second sword, claiming Mr. Stupid NoHead had completed his skills. He spins both swords toward his quarry, who quickly attacks. Baby Intelligence’s sword works in a blur as he blocks and parries, but, knowing he can’t keep this up for long, he flips high over Sebiscuits to land behind him. Sebiscuits turns and cuts him off. Both of their swords clashed again. By instinct, by feel, Baby Intelligence blocks. And then Sebiscuits makes a soaring leap onto the ridge above their platform. Baby Intelligence follows him, climbing onto the ridge above them to which he comes face-to-face with the evil mutant. Sebiscuits flings a sword at Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence dodges, and the sword lands behind him and smashes into the wall. Sebiscuits’ jaw drops...and then Baby Intelligence pushes him back onto the platform and charges. After a brief bout of swordplay, their blades lock together. Sebiscuits turns and, with his powers, forces chunks of rock to crumple upon the members. Baby Intelligence turns and lifts them away, but even doing so takes time, and Sebiscuits is able to escape. Baby Intelligence sees him running toward his mechanical wheel and, realizing Sebiscuits’ ruse, he rushes for his Pinewood Derby and takes off after his opponent. Baby Intelligence chases Sebiscuits across the construction site, playfully lamenting over Sebiscuits’ recklessness in his mind. He catches up with the NoHead, and jumps onto his wheel. Using his sword, he manages to destabilize the speeder, and it goes into a spin. Both Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits are thrown off as the speeder topples over the edge of Sebiscuits’ secret landing platform. Sebiscuits then draws his sword, and the clash continues. Finally, Sebiscuits pushes Baby Intelligence into a hole leading into a bottomless pit with nothing but mist visible. However, the other S.M.S.B. members recover, hoping to drive Sebiscuits away. However, Sebiscuits knocks them into the pit as well and proceeds to make his exit. However, the President is now with the S.M.S.B., and he helps them escape from the brink of death. The members all mount the Pinewood Derby and give chase once again. Battle in the volcano Sebiscuits manages to get a little further before he is caught up again. This time, Sebiscuits attacks using mixing the power of his ship and himself. Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, Telekinibabe, Force Baby and Baby Strength are shot off of their car and land on the pinnacle of a nearby volcano, where Sebiscuits attacks them. The S.M.S.B. remains in the car, while Baby Intelligence heads out to finish what he started. Sebiscuits accuses Baby Intelligence of turning everyone else against him, but Baby Intelligence retorts that Sebiscuits has done that himself through his anger, greed, and lust for power. Sebiscuits states that he is forming a new Empire, even without the other NoHeads and offers Baby Intelligence a reprieve so long as he stands aside; however, Baby Intelligence maintains his loyalty to the government. Sebiscuits snarls that those not with him are his enemies. With no other choice, Baby Intelligence draws his sword; Sebiscuits does the same, and they break out into a ferocious duel of Student vs. Master. The epic duel between Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits leads them through the artificial resort in the volcano. A missed slash from Sebiscuits’ sword damages a computer console, resulting in the deactivation of the bunker’s shields. The duel continues as the entire facility is bombarded by lava, and upon reaching a platform, Sebiscuits pushes Baby Intelligence overboard and into the lava. The S.M.S.B. Grandmaster is dead. Chapter 16: Pythoman's Revelation The thief In the mix, they also meet Ashton Quintan. Lindsay realizes they have found a new ally. Jena Kamen Attack at Black Industries Lindsay Kellerman wandered from camp, taking a look around, but she stopped short when she saw Annabeth Black herself talking to someone named Zed. However, Zed could smell her and Black followed her alongside her henchman Grind. Kellerman quickly realized she could not Deteleport. Black demanded for Kellerman to surrender, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Kellerman and her friend. Frustrated, Black commanded Grind to attack and bind Kellerman. Kellerman's friend began dueling him briefly, as Black leaned against a wall and began humming, Kellerman lunged at her, but Grind picked her up by the collar and began to strangle her. He continued blocking attacks from Kellerman's friend and finally managed to punch his head, knocking the wind out of him. Screaming, Kellerman summoned the strength to Teleport out of Grind's hand and to the floor. She made another snide comment towards Black and drew her sword, but a blast resounded behind them, catching both of their attention. They both watched as Kellerman's friend, who had just staggered to his feet, performed mou kei on Grind, causing him to bleed profusely. Kellerman turned back to Black, who went on the offensive sending the distracted man flying into the air and directly assaulting Kellerman with her telekinetic powers, throwing debris at her. At that moment, Baby Strength came running to the scene, having conveniently woken up and realizing Kellerman was gone. He dryly remarked that they should have waited for him as he believed he could have taken on Grind. While Kellerman defended against Black's attacks, her friend attempted to assault the NoHead, only to be assailed by Chris Walker, a close associate of Black. Walker pulled out his sword and began to duel both mutants. On the streets, Black continued dueling Kellerman, telekinetically throwing a swarm of rocks at her. The superhero managed to Teleport out of the way and reappear on Black's shoulders. She pulled her hair, but Black telekinetically moved her through the air and slammed her against the side of a nearby building. Black managed to calm herself as she began telekinetically binding Kellerman by twisting a nearby dog leash around her while she breathed a sigh of admiration, as Kellerman realized she was watching the battle. Black, who was by no means in a hurry, fired a Stun beam at Kellerman's nose, knocking her unconscious. As Black flew away with Kellerman, Baby Strength and Kellerman's friend managed to kill Walker. Rescuing Lindsay Kellerman Awakening, Lindsay Kellerman found herself in the captivity of Annabeth Black. Noticing that Kellerman was awake, Black revealed that she intended to make her a ransom and then kill her publicly. Kellerman was then berated and taken up into the center of the city, by which time many people, mostly consisting of mutants, had gathered. Black flew back into the city, and at its center was met by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. The pair stood on either side of Kellerman, who had been chained to a pair of posts. The angry viewers watched on in horror as Black and Cardarphen tortured Kellerman with lightning and fire attacks. After Pythoman arrived, Cardarphen prepared to finish Kellerman off, but then Telekinibabe and Optica emerged and killed Black's guards, prompting her to flee. Telekinibabe escorted Kellerman outside through a crack in the wall and they boarded a ship and fled. Acquiring the capsule Telekinibabe stops dead, pointing out that Ashton's very existence will be erased from time forever if she chooses to let them inside the tower to obtain the capsule for the Time Machine. Ashton promises them she'll be fine, as she considers her life much less valuable than the prevention of a NoHead-controlled universe, and they reluctantly proceed into the tower with Quintan driving the Time Machine, as she thinks her driving the machine will be their best bet not to call attention to it, as they all know Sebiscuits will try and destroy it as soon as he gets the chance. Dark Baby Intelligence emerges and kills Baby Strength after a brief duel, much to everyone's horror or delight. As Baby Strength looks towards the heavens and falls still, Dark Baby Intelligence formally threatens to make the others slaves if they do not surrender to Annabeth Black, Pythoman, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. When Lindsay shouts that they would rather die, Annabeth emerges in person and begins fighting her. In the meantime, Telekinibabe begins jumping around until his opponent snares him telekinetically and throws him on the floor. However, at that moment, Force Baby calls to them that he has finished dragging Baby Strength's corpse into the Time Machine and Lindsay somersaults into the machine while Ashton smashes Telekinibabe into the machine which takes off to present day. The last thing Lindsay sees is Dark Baby Intelligence turning into an indigo, demon-like mist and the machine jolts violently knocking everyone out. Back in the City Volcano When Lindsay awakes, Force Baby groggily asks her if he got erased from time, which she denies. Climbing out, they wonder how to reach the City Volcano, but Lindsay quickly contemplates a simplistic method that she knows will sacrifice her strength: she teleports them, one by one, to the volcano, which she notes between transports is currently inhabited. Final battle As Lindsay falls unconscious once again from the strenuous exertion of mutantry, Baby Intelligence is whisked into the middle of the duel between himself and Sebiscuits. Both combatants ride down a lava river atop a collection arm severed from the main structure. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits leap from the arm and continue their intense duel atop floating platforms. Baby Intelligence makes one last appeal to his old friend, trying to convince him of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s evil, but when Sebiscuits shouts that the S.M.S.B. is evil from his perspective, Baby Intelligence roars back “THEN YOU’VE LOST YOUR MIND!”, accepting his student, friend, and brother is beyond redemption. Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Baby Intelligence eventually gains the high ground by leaping to the safety of a black sand bank, and in doing so, the upper-hand. Baby Intelligence warns Sebiscuits that he now holds an unassailable position and begs him, out of a last vestige of friendship, not to try and continue the fight, but Sebiscuits, enraged and bloodthirsty, snarls, “It’s never over!” He recklessly leaps up to meet his old Master. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Baby Intelligence quickly performs mou kei, severing Sebiscuits’ left arm and both of his legs at the knees. Sebiscuits tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the river of lava. As Baby Intelligence watches in despair, Sebiscuits, now only being kept alive by his hate, tries in vain to pull his crippled, smoking body up the embankment with his remaining mechanical hand. Baby Intelligence is overcome with disgust and sadness at Sebiscuits’ pitiful fate, and is reduced nearly to tears. He angrily shouts that Sebiscuits has failed in his life and destiny, and has hurt all those who loved him. Sebiscuits, now completely helpless and consumed by his dark-side emotions, can only scream in pain and powerless rage, cursing his former friend and Master. The lava below Sebiscuits then catches his leg, setting him on fire and horribly burning and disfiguring him. Baby Intelligence finally picks up Sebiscuits’ sword and walks away, though he finally chooses to rescue Sebiscuits. His reasons for this remain unclear. He returns to the Pinewood Derby with Sebiscuits and leaves the volcano. Happy endings As a result of this turn of events, Sebiscuits is rebuilt at the MBH medical center. Sebiscuits is given new legs, a new arm, mechanized lungs, and other replacement parts. He is dressed in navy-blue armor and a breathing apparatus is sealed tightly. Sebiscuits begins to breathe through his mask. Most of the surgery is carried out with Sebiscuits asleep. Sebiscuits is raised to a standing position, his surgery complete. Sebiscuits begins to speak through his vocabulator to Baby Intelligence, asking why Baby Intelligence saved him, as he was still in shock. Baby Intelligence takes a deep breath, and explains what he has explained to the other members in the car. Everyone else listens behind them. He tells Sebiscuits that they are not like the NoHeads. Villains only care about people they could use; they had always loved him for what he was, even though Baby Intelligence obviously did not approve of what Sebiscuits had done under the NoHeads. He points out that the S.M.S.B. never turned their back on him, whereas Mr. Stupid NoHead only wanted Sebiscuits’ loyalty because of his power. He then offered Sebiscuits to return to his old life, though he said he would be very happy if Sebiscuits would consider rejoining them. Sebiscuits eyes him closely and immediately swears allegiance to the S.M.S.B. A tear rolls down Baby Intelligence’s cheek as he realizes that the NoHeads are gone and Sebiscuits is back. He proceeds to step outside, where Annabeth ambushes him. She throws him to the ground and goads him with his slow, imminent death. Just as Annabeth is about to kill Baby Intelligence, Force Baby shoots the back of her head with his pistol. The following day, the S.M.S.B. and Fobbles celebrate their victory with a parade in town, complete with overflights by police skyfighters. Very few people are absent, and everyone is dancing together. Things had not been this peaceful since the fall of Mr. Stupid NoHead in January. After hugs are exchanged amid the S.M.S.B. members, Baby Intelligence steps to the front stage, followed closely by Sebiscuits. Several people are either worried or confused upon seeing Sebiscuits at the party, but Baby Intelligence calls them off. Baby Intelligence cranes the microphone and reveals that the true secret to the S.M.S.B.’s success has always been working together. He then points out that Sebiscuits has not been credited for his role in winning the Second NoHead War. He then explains that while violence can play a large role in a villain’s demise, no amount of “swordplay or shooting or similar attempts at murder” can truly win over a villain — they are powerful forces, but they can only destroy and have no other widely known purpose. He finishes by saying that Sebiscuits has proved this, and is now on their side once again. While relationships between them were once rough, the S.M.S.B. will always be family. Everyone cheers wildly, and Sebiscuits hugged Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence quietly tells him that they could not have won without his help, before turning back to the crowd and giving a big shoutout to the other members of the S.M.S.B., acknowledging that without them, none of this would be accomplished. With that, everyone cheers for Lindsay, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Force Baby. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence reveals a karaoke set to which everyone is excited to put their names. The celebration goes on long into the night. Extensions Graphic novelization The graphic novelization of the book was published on August 2015. The credited author was D. Isaac Thomas, who also wrote the series as well as countless other books. Smaller details were changed; for example, the battle in the City Volcano is from the first-person view, rather than Baby Intelligence's perspective. Thomas published it in August of 2015, nearly three years after the release of the original book. Etymology As of 2010, this book was the final chapter of the "Super Babies" series. New characters * Pythoman * Stacy Nelson * Ashton Quintan Category:Canon Category:Books (real-world)